


Brilliant People

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Winona and George collect brilliant people.
Relationships: George Kirk/Christopher Pike, George Kirk/Winona Kirk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Brilliant People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frolic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124057) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 
  * Inspired by [Frolic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124057) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 

> I couldn't stop myself wondering why George would want to have sex with Chris in "Frolic", because it seemed so strange - and this was what my muses came up with. Not very George-friendly, but hey, as George admits to Chris that he and Winona have spoken about who's going to seduce Chris, it's probably not that far fetched ;) And he's a Kirk, right?
> 
> Unbeta'd, rescued from livejournal. All errors are mine :)

Thing was, George Kirk had that thing for brilliance. Having all the good looks a man needed, that was the one thing that escaped him. He was good, but he wasn't brilliant. So he started to seek out those who were.

Winona Hagen wasn't brilliant either; firmly in the top third, she never made the top five, and it gnawed a little on her at time. So she started to hang around with the brilliant people, fighting her insecurity as long as they talked, feeling on top once they were in bed together.

They met while collecting brilliant people. It was purely by chance, because their activities were well-hidden. Neither would want to come across as some space whore, and neither would want to make their precious, brilliant gems feel like just being entries in a list.

Even though they were.

They were almost through them all by the end of the second year, with only one left on the list; Winona had wanted to do Chris Pike for a while, but then they found out he was into guys. And George - George took his time with hunting Chris until a good opportunity would show.

Celebrating a leadership award would just be the thing, George thought, as he dragged Chris into the tiny bedroom. Not half as drunk as Chris, he saw how the young guy battled with himself.

George got him anyway.

When he left the bedroom, Winona was waiting for him. "And?"

"Done."

"Top notch," she said. "Good thing that the new year starts soon."

They left the party, smiling left and right at their fellow cadets on the way out, bathing in the admiration of their combined beauty.


End file.
